The operational availability of a service rendered by a space system comprising a plurality of satellites is a strict and costly criterion.
Satellites designed to be used on geostationary orbits are well known, notably comprising so-called cold faces provided with heat exchangers making it possible to limit the heating of the satellite. However, these geostationary satellites are not suitable for rendering a service requiring a non-geostationary orbit.